wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SnapeFan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Meerkats123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 18:39, May 7, 2011 Yes you can Meerkats123 18:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well I have 3 packs Rascals Bad Dogs or Druids Meerkats123 19:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC It is in Yellowstone Choose your pack to be a part of and tell me Meerkats123 19:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) Sure add the the 6 pups' codes You can be one of them Name yours Meerkats123 19:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes I mean Those kind of codes. Your pup can be named what ever you want Meerkats123 02:37, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Your wolf can be YRF006 if you wantMeerkats123 02:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell others to come here? Meerkats123 02:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's a link to the Wiki I got my idea for this onr Take a look http://meerkatrp.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkat_Role_Play_Wiki Meerkats123 03:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) You can put your wolf ib the Rascals Pack Meerkats123 15:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) When are the other users who like wolved coming here? Meerkats123 16:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you make a page for your wolf? Meerkats123 20:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 20:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you rename it Whippet Rascals? It makes more sense.Meerkats123 20:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Who will be Whippet's mother? Meerkats123 20:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes Roo, Rugrat or Puppy? Meerkats123 20:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) So like I did on the Hogwarts RPG, I just write a paragraph about a wolf on my user profile? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) hi. I thought we already said that in warrior clan cats rp? LOL.Knight((Talk)) 21:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) yeah.Knight((Talk)) 21:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you get the code? How do you know it's available? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) So what do we do in this wiki. and btw alina just slapped me. Knight((Talk)) 21:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I requested the code and a pack. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ok. i will do it later. right now i have to pour cold water on alina because she poured hot HOT coffee on me.Knight((Talk)) 21:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you get every one started on herre I have other wikis to go to Meerkats123 22:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) K, I'm on. I don't know what pack to join though. :/Leader of AuroraClan ((Talk) 23:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll go for the rascals pack. Leader of AuroraClan ((Talk) 23:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine. Her name will be River Song. Leader of AuroraClan ((Talk) 23:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Skystar and Patty123 can both join Also YRF013 will be born July 1995 In May 1996 Role playing will start By then Whippet will be 1 year oldMeerkats123 00:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to tell you this If you likr you may have a wolf in mole than one pack Meerkats123 20:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) We are starting the role playing in January 1997 Whippet will be almost 2 years old and she will be old enough to mate Meerkats123 00:44, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Joining Okey, I'll join the wiki. So, now what do I do? Patty :) 23:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) My Pack Can I be apart of the rascals pack? And yes the code you left on my talk page is fine. :) Patty :) 23:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd like a female named... Violet. It's all I can think of. :) Patty :) 00:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for everything. I think I'll really enjoy it here. =) Patty :) 00:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It's me Autumnrose!!! (: Autumnrose! 00:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok i like the rascal pack! Autumnrose! 00:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok!!!! Autumnrose! 02:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll be back tomorrow Keep things under control Meerkats123 03:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Have you got a response from Meercats yet of whether or not I can be part of the rascals pack? ~ from, waiting person, Patty :) 22:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks anyway... I guess. Patty :) 23:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey you like meerkats right? Meerkats123 22:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I work at a few wikis that are related to meerkats Would you like their links Meerkats123 22:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Here's the first one check it out http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkats_Wiki Meerkats123 22:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you planning on joining? Meerkats123 22:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) On this next wiki you can make your own meerkat mobs http://mkatsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Meerkats123 22:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) There's a wiki about wolves you can help me with http://yollowstonewolves.wikia.com/wiki/Wolves_Wiki Meerkats123 21:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be an apha wolf? Meerkats123 02:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You can either be the Alpha Male of the Hell Hounds of the Alpha Female of the Druids or Bad Dogs Take your pick Meerkats123 02:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) OK great Meerkats123 02:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Alpha Wolf You can be the Alpha Female of the Bad Dogs Meerkats123 18:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Add her name and make a page Meerkats123 19:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) We have started Role playing Meerkats123 12:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You can now role play as Whippet at Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 21:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) You can now role play as Heya at Yellowstone Canyon Meerkats123 21:39, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The Rascals have started their hunt Meerkats123 21:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join a wiki where you can make your own meerkat mobs? Meerkats123 23:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Here's a link http://mkatsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Meerkats123 23:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I have updated Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 00:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to play a wolf in the Druids? Meerkats123 20:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I have updated Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 03:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Is Whippet going to mate with Sabota? Meerkats123 22:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you like lions? Meerkats123 15:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you work on my new wiki with me? Here's a link http://lioninfoamdroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Info_amd_role_play_Wiki Meerkats123 15:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you want Sabota to mate with Heya Meerkats123 20:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) OK It's updated Meerkats123 20:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) It's updated Meerkats123 22:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok it's updated. Meerkats123 22:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta and Yellowstone Canyon are updated Meerkats123 23:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) OK It's updated Meerkats123 00:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It's updated Meerkats123 01:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) OK It's updated Meerkats123 02:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Is Heya going to have Sabota's pups? She will have them ib 30 days Meerkats123 01:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) It's ok I was off anyways Meerkats123 11:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) We need more role playing in The Hell Hounds Pack Would you like to be a wolf? Meerkats123 16:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and choose a wolf Meerkats123 21:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) M means male and F means female Meerkats123 21:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Sabota Do you want Sabota to try to nate with Whippet again. Meerkats123 21:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok Whippet can mate with Sabota now. Meerkats123 22:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 22:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Whippet is needed at Yellowstone Delta. Meerkats123 22:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC) We are now in May 1997 Meerkats123 22:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes please That would be great. Meerkats123 01:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to role play. Meerkats123 03:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Whippet is needed at Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 03:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Whippet is needed at Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 13:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 15:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) All role play centers are updated Meerkats123 15:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 16:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be a wolf in the Hell Hounds? Meerkats123 20:03, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and choose one and name it Meerkats123 20:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can Meerkats123 20:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Can Stayne go Roving and mate With Bella?Meerkats123 17:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Stayne can go roving at the Rascals now Meerkats123 21:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 22:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Can Stayne mate with Snowiy a female of mine in the Druids? Meerkats123 01:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated. Meerkats123 02:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 02:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 03:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 03:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hell Hounds The Hell Hounds' History has been chanaged since role play is in May now. So the pups were born in spring and summer months. Stayne now was born in June 1996 to Polly and Humphry, in stead of in November. His litter-mates were his one brother VHM017 and two sisters YHF015 and YHF018. This also means he is barely a year old now! :D So his page kinda needs updating. Just thought you should now since his page says he was born in November, a month when no pups are born because it would be winter. Aniju Aura 07:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 15:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 20:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 21:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 21:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) All role play centers are updated Meerkats123 00:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated now Meerkats123 01:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone canyon is updated as well as Lamar Vally Meerkats123 01:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated now Meerkats123 01:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) All role play centers are updated Meerkats123 02:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 13:03, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 21:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated now. Meerkats123 00:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC)